Shinji ZERO Second
by Ghost of Meat
Summary: Shinji and crew are back with new Type II Evangelions Sequel to Shinji ZERO Read for pairings
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- don't own it

A/N The much anticipated event has arrived, the second chapter in the Shinji ZERO saga. I had intended to put this after the normal Shinji ZERO but decided against it. Now on with the show

UPDATE a crucial line has been added to this chapter that will actually affect the outcome of the story, Reread to find it

**Shinji ZERO Second**

Part 1

Normal life

3 weeks and counting, 3 weeks since with their friends and family at their side, and despite both being 16, Shinji and Asuka Ikari married.

Though Asuka had moved her stuff into Shinji's room the pair still lived in the same flat as the rest of their rather odd family.

Shinji was enjoying his new life, in the past year he had been absorbed by another Eva, his and Asuka's mothers had returned, he had discovered the girl who understood him best was in fact his baby sister, had met another sister, he had fallen in love with and married the girl of his dreams, and the fight against the angels had ended. Though he occasionally had to fight, it was no longer a painful experience.

Sure the Eva's still had a feed back for the pilots but it was only a tingle of what it use to be. With the new Core system and new plug designs Syncing with an Eva wasn't needed anymore, thus little to no feed back. He looked down at the girl sleeping in his arms and smiled

'Yeah things have gotten good'

He remembered everyone in schools reactions the day he and Asuka announced their engagement. For months every guy in the school waited for Asuka to dump Shinji. They all sulked the day they came back to school from their honeymoon. Had she just been dating Shinji they might have had a chance, now she was married to him, they had a snowball's chance in hell.

He felt Asuka stir beside of him; he looked back down at his wife a small content smile on her face.

'My wife, I'm gona have to get use to this…its nice though'

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ritsuko sat at her terminal in the GeoFront.

She was looking over the Plans sent to her by the US Nerv base, plans for a miniaturized version of the Evangelions. A series scaled down to roughly 20meters in height from the ridiculous 55 meters of the previous series. With the reduction in height would come the reduced need for materials, thus nearly 2 of the new units could be built for the cost and materials of just one of the old.

Unlike the old ones these new Evangelions, or Eva Type 2, would use a centralized cockpit instead of an entry plug. This new cockpit would be placed in the same location of the Entry plug socket on the old units and would be eject able. Internally the cockpit controls would look identical to the new system on the old Evas, while the cockpit monitors would be Semi-panoramic, meaning that it would be a single monitor which would show only what the Eva would see through its eyes.

Ritsuko smiled, these units would also be constructed with the new Micro Fusion reactors sitting where the old unit's cores were, giving an unlimited amount of power.

In place of the umbilical socket sat a pair of rocket thrusters which drew their fuel from the exhaust of the fusion reactor. The pair of thrusters were powerful enough to pick the machine up and allow it to jump thrust for short distances.

Other than size they appeared to be nearly identical to the old types with a few discrepancies in proportion such as slightly bulkier legs and feet.

She glanced over to the monitors showing the old Evangelions sitting in the launch bays still. She then looked over at her assistant Maya Ibuki who was also looking over the New Eva's schematics

"You know Maya we may be able to retire the old Eva's to back up duty if the commander gives us the go ahead to build new units from these plans"

"I hope so ma'am, the old Eva's could still come in handy though"

The older scientist just shook her head

"No, with these new ones we won't need them anymore; they are more efficient in almost every way. They are 20 percent faster and there Armor is more resilient the only real problem is that they are mostly mechanical so they don't have AT Fields, at least not a very strong one. No Maya I think the only way the old Eva's will ever see the light of day again is if there is another angel attack with is highly unlikely"

"It's really a pity though"

"Yes, you do grow attached to them, but we can't help it, we have to stay ahead of the curve if we want to survive"

Maya thought for a moment

"Well, I guess we can look on the bright side"

"And that is"

"None of use will ever be out of jobs"

"That's true, the struggle against mad men will never be over, and thus we will always be needed"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shinji and Asuka sat at the breakfast table with Rika and Rei. Their mothers had already gone to work and Misato and Kaji were still asleep. Everyone sat happily eating their toast and eggs Shinji had cooked for them. After they had finished the 4 grabbed their things and headed for school.

On the way Asuka glanced over at her two sisters in law. Rika and Rei were chatting away like normal sisters; even Asuka had to smile a bit. Once the two of them had opened up making friends with them had been easy. Rei was most surprising of all, though she had kept her calm analytical nature, she was friendlier, maybe not outgoing like Rika, but easier by far to get along with and talk to.

Asuka had also noticed the changes in Shinji as well; he had opened up though he would usually be like Rei, calm and collective. But he had also developed a since of humor as of late, one Asuka herself enjoyed. She loved this new side of him.

Then there were the things he only did with her, the time spent alone with him was the most cherished thing she had. The way he held her made her feel safe and secure, she knew he would always be there for her, he would never judge her, he would never leave her, and she loved it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lunch that day was spent the way it had been since everyone returned to Tokyo 3. Rei, Rika, Shinji, Asuka, Toji, Kensuke, and Hikari would sit on the school roof and just chat about random things while they ate. Everyone was rather surprised to find out that in the interim betwine classes Kensuke had asked Rika out, and they were now a pair. Toji, who was now dating Hikari, was grilling him to no end.

"So Kensuke, got any plans yet"

"Not for what you're thinking I don't"

The two stooge's perverted minds had calmed down quite a bit after they found out Misato was married, even more so when Toji started dating Hikari.

"Oh come on kensuke, I know how you think"

Ok maybe Kensuke calmed down more than Toji

"No I don't, I respect girls more than that"

That got Asuka smirking, she turned to Hikari

"Look another stooge has learned, now if we can just get the last one to get the point"

Hikari just sighed

"He's not that bad, but I guess so"

Shinji just shook his head, Asuka leaned her head over onto his shoulder.

The school councilors had gone nuts when they got the news that Shinji and Asuka were engaged, all of them tried and failed to make them reconsider, saying that they were to young. They ate their words.

Asuka nuzzled against his shoulder, he knew what that meant and he put his arm around her shoulder and let her relax.

Rei and Rika sat still talking as one would expect two sisters who got along to. Rika though was sitting beside of Kensuke, holding his hand.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Yui and Kyoko sat on the bridge looking over the schematics for the New Evas with Ritsuko and Maya. They were impressed with the plans the American base had sent, also with the fact that a prototype of the new design would be arriving in two weeks.

With permission form the UN council Nerv would construct 6 units, 3 to replace the old Evangelions and 3 new units to be piloted by the 5th 6th and 7th children.

As Yui looked over the plans she was impressed, some of the optional equipment was light years ahead of anything the Old Eva Series had.

The new A Type equipment was the same as the old B type (the classic shoulder plates). The new B Type equipment was a flight pack with a high power energy rifle attached to it by a power cable.

The C Type equipment consisted of a thruster pack with a pair of detachable long progressive swords attached to the sides.

The D Type equipment was a thruster pack with a pair of flip over, long range, positron cannons attached to moveable mounts on either side. Impressive to say the least, Yui just shook her head

"So the Americans are sending us this equipment with the prototype"

Ritsuko nodded, Misato would be here in an hour and she was going to love this

"Their also sending a new positron rifle which has to be attach to the old Eva umbilical cables to be used"

Kyoko was taken back a bit

"It's that powerful"

"It's as powerful as the old rifle we used on the 5th angel and can pierce an AT Field, that's what it was designed for"

Yui nodded, Kyoko was impressed to say the least

"How soon till we start construction"

"Once we get the prototype we can begin"

"Good, how does the commander feel about this?"

"He's pleased really, this will allow us to retire the old Eva's and relegate them to back up duty. That means we can pretty much cut power to most of the umbilical cable points in the city. That in its self will allow us to save enough money to build the Type 2 unit 06"

Maya spoke up

"Ma'am were ready for the tests today"

"Good, this test will start the phase out of the old units and will start the introduction of the new Type 2's"

Yui sat back in her chair and thought for a second

"Kyoko, What about professor Fuyutsuki's pet project"

She smirked

"You mean the Gabriel, the keel was laid this morning in the US, and it will be ready in a few months"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Misato was ecstatic, a new model of Evangelion with more firepower than two of the previous units combined. And with the addition of the fusion reactors they had limitless power

"So Ritz, were getting a new unit in two weeks and after that we start construction of 6 of our own"

Ritsuko nodded

"That's about it, what time is it?"

"About 3:30 why"

"When will the children arrive?"

"About 40 min"

"Good"

She hands 3 folders to Misato

"These are the specifications on the new units; once they arrive I want them to read these before they come to the cages"

"Alright, how many units will the US base be building?"

"Seven"

"Seven units"

"Yep"  
"isn't that a bit much"

"not considering what were up against, nearly every government in the world has the plans for the Eva MP Types, we cant be to careful"

"That's true; well I wonder how they'll take it"

**A/N So what do you think so far, I hope this isn't to big of a change but all technology goes that way**

**It gets smaller better stronger and faster as time goes on. To me the miniaturization of the Eva's would only have been a matter of time had the series gone on.**

**UPDATE**

**Now the question begs, what exactly is Gabriel. It's a ship that you should know from my mention of it**

**Till chapter 2 **

**The Evangelion Type II**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- don't own it

A/N Well here's part two, enjoy

UPDATE

I've added stuff here too, enjoy

"_Italics"_-English

"Spoken"-Japanese

'Thoughts'

**Shinji ZERO Second**

Part 2

The Evangelion Type II

To say that Shinji Asuka and Rei were ecstatic was an understatement, Shinji and Rei were mildly interested and Asuka flat out rejected the idea of using the new Type II

"No way, there is no way I'm giving up my Unit 02"

Misato just sighed

"We don't have a choice Asuka the old units are out of date"

"Then update them"

Ritsuko shook her head

"We can't, they have reached there max. The only thing they were meant to fight were angels not each other"

"This is ridiculous I spent my life training and piloting unit 02 and now ive just got to stand by while it gets scraped"

Ritsuko just sat back I her chair

"Actually the old types will be put on indefinite secondary protocols"

"Which means?"

Misato stepped up

"Which means Asuka, that Unit 02 will be put in refrigeration for an indefinite amount of time, now look. Think of it this way, you'll be piloting the Type II Unit 02, it'll be like the old Unit 02 just smaller and faster"

Asuka finally relented

"All right I'll do it, but it has to be an exact copy of my old Unit 02"

Misato seemed satisfied with that

"The only difference appearance wise will be a thruster in place of the umbilical socket and its size. There will also be some proportional differences however, and internally it will be a totally different machine"

Shinji interrupted

"Misato, when will the prototype be here?"

"Week after next why"

Misato noticed something in Shinji's eyes as the blue haired boy looked back to the schematics in his hand, anxiousness

"Shinji, do you actually want to pilot the new units"

"Well their totally different from our Eva's in almost every way, except appearance, I think this might actually be interesting"

"But you don't like fighting"

"I don't know anyone who does; I'm just saying the units will be interesting that's all"

Asuka gave Shinji an approving smile. Rei looked up from her folder and asked

"Will there still be a need for LCL"

"Nope, the new Eva's have restraints and the cockpit is airtight and climate controlled"

Asuka looked back to Misato

"Good no more smelling like blood after were done, just sweat"

The three kids seemed pleased at that, no more breathing a liquid that smells and tastes like blood, though they all agreed to shower afterward regardless.

After they took a look at the specks for the new Type II Eva's they donned their plug suits and headed to their Evas, only a one hour training simulation today then they could go home.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next two weeks passed with out incident

Shinji Asuka and Rei were called in to Nerv HQ along with Kaoru and Zeruel to see the new Type II when it arrived. Everyone had gathered by the lake inside of the GeoFront to see the new unit. It would be air droped into the GeoFront by a US C189 transport designed and built specifically to carry the Type II. It would be deployed with Type A Equipment then in mid air perform a test Reequip with the Type B flight pack. Asuka scoffed at this

"This new guy is just trying to show off"

Ritsuko just continued to look over the test guidelines on her computer. The entire group sat under a canopy tent sat up by the tech division

"This isn't just for show; if this test proves successful it would allow us to reequip your Eva's in the field instead of forcing them to return to base to equip a new Equipment pack"

Zeruel nodded

"Yes that would be a benefit"

Misato looked over at where Shinji and Rei were sitting, Rei was waiting patiently while Shinji was sitting with only one of his S-DAT's ear buds in while looking over the Type II specs, again. Ritsuko noticed to and decided to ask

"You seem to be taking an interest in these new units Shinji"

He sighed

"I just want to make sure everything goes alright, I remember what happened the last time I was a test pilot for a new machine"

Asuka leaned over and wrapped her arms around her husband

"Don't worry that's not going to happen again, not my Invincible Shinji"

He smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead

"Thanks Asuka"

Rei smiled looking at the two, she then looked to Misato

"Are there any other changes we should know about?"

Misato thought for a second, she had covered pretty much everything. Then something came to mind

"Oh yeah, the age group for candidates has changed"

This got Asuka and Shinji's attention

"How so"

Ritsuko answered

"Because they are more machine than organic, the Type II has a tolerance limit higher than the other Eva's. However a bond does develop betwine the machine and its pilot similar to that of the old Eva's. As such persons born between 1998 and 2001 are capable of piloting due to the loosened tolerances"

Asuka was a bit taken back

"You mean older kids can pilot now"

Misato nodded

"Yeah but were going to stay in your age group, to go higher to lower would require special conditions"

Kaoru spoke up

"Such as?"

"Well, the test pilot for the Type II is 17 but he has been training on it since it was built"

Zeruel interrupted

"Sachiel would fall under those requirements would he not?"

"I don't know, would he Ritsuko?"

She just shrugged

"We would have to test him to find out"

Shinji finally spoke up

"Misato, I haven't seen mother around today"

"She's on the bridge supervising the launch"

Suddenly the whine of aircraft engines caught everyone's attention, Ritsuko looked at her watch

"Show time"

Everyone stepped out from under the canopy to see the unit test

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Onboard the US drop plane

The pilot of the Prototype was going over his drop checklist when the drop craft's pilot came on the com line

"_How's it going James, you got your checklist ready"_

"_Roger that captain"_

"_Good, were 2 min to drop and counting"_

"_Roger that"_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shinji and crew were watching as the drop craft came into view and began lazy circles of the GeoFront, Shinji turned to Misato

"Misato what do you know about the test pilot"

Misato had been reading the pilots profile to begin with

"His name is James Conrad, he's 17. He has brown hair and green eyes. He was born in New York State and raised in Connecticut. His father was the lead developer of the Type II Eva's. He is a high school student, a collage graduate and stunt plane pilot"

Asuka shook her head

"He's a fighter jock, just great"

Suddenly the radio equipment crackled to life

"And just what's wrong with that"

Ritsuko flicked the switch to activate the radio only to find it was already on

"Identify yourself"

"Lt James Conrad, test pilot of prototype Type II, the fighter jock that little girl is talking about"

Asuka grabbed the radio receiver from Ritsuko

"Just who the hell are you calling a little girl, you dumb jock"

"I'll have you know I have a degree in physics and a degree in engineering from MIT thank you very much, and I'm not some dumb ass who pilots for the thrills, I love to fly not just for the rush but for the freedom it offers. So until you know about me don't try to judge me, now give me your superior officer"

Asuka stormed back to the shade of the canopy, on route she threw the wireless receiver to Misato

"Here he wants you"

"This is Major Katsuragi speaking"

"Ahh good, ma'am this is Lt Conrad, the prototypes pilot, I'll be dropping in approximately one min, have your crews ready"

"They're already on stand by"

"Roger, Conrad out"

The com line cut out, Misato could only shake her head, Rei caught on

"He called you ma'am didn't he major"

She sighed

"Yes, great, another one I'm going to have to break of that"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Back on board the drop plane James had finished his launch protocols and had lowered the rear door on the craft. The captain contacted James over the com lines again

"_Ready kid"_

"_Roger"_

"_Alright, on my mark, 3, 2, 1, mark"_

The dark gray Prototype slid from its mounds and started its fall toward the GeoFront. James tiled the Eva back and fired its standard back thrusters to slow his descent the captain contacted him again

"_Launching B Type flight pack in 3, 2, 1, launch_"

The flight pack droped from the back of the aircraft. James positioned his Eva so that it was descending towards the lake in the GeoFront; he then kicked off the A Type shoulder plates which fell into the lake for retrieval. He then activated his thrusters and lined up with the flight pack which was homing in on him. The pack locked onto the back of the Eva and deployed its stabilizer wings.

'Let's hope dad got the bugs out'

James fed power to the thrusters on the pack and leveled out his descent into a gently slow glide path. Just as he passed into the GeoFront he leveled off into a strait flight path toward the landing zone just in front of the canopy Ritsuko and her crew had set up. He pulled back the controls just before touchdown and landed the Eva right on the designated landing platform

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Back on the bridge everyone was rather impressed with the new Eva. Yui looked over the new data on the drop

"Impressive that the computer could calculate that much data and coordinate a mid air docking"

Maya nodded

"Yeah, if we would have tried that with the old Eva's we would have had to patch them directly to the MAGI, the onboard computers must be powerful"

Kyoko agreed

"Yes but don't forget these units were designed with that in mind"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Misato and crew gathered around the new Eva to great its pilot. Once every thing had powered down James popped his cockpit hatch and climbed out onto the Eva's shoulder. He pulled a descender cable from the shoulder and rode the cable to the ground. He was greeted by Misato and crew.

"Major Katsuragi I presume"

"Yes"

"I here by turn over to Nerv HQ the Evangelion Type II Prototype"

"We gladly accept delivery, and call me Misato"

James looked at the group behind her

"Who this"

"Oh, well…"

Misato introduced everyone in turn

"This is Shinji and Asuka Ikari"

He shook their hands

"Nice to meet you"

"You to"

"Like wise"

He recognized Asuka's voice

"You're the girl I was talking to were the radio"

"What of it"

"Well sorry about my little rant back there, my temper gets away from me some times"

Asuka calmed down a bit

"Don't worry about it, mine use to do that"

Misato smiled a bit

"Ok moving on, this is Kaoru and Zeruel Nagisa"

He shook both of their hands

"Nice to meet you both"

"And this is Rei Ikari"

He froze for a second. Rei was incredibly more beautiful than her file picture had suggested, he held out his hand

"James Conrad"

"Rei Ikari"

Rei just froze for a moment, his hand was incredibly soft and he was really cute. Misato noticed the blush appearing on their faces, James smiled a bit

"Are you related to Shinji and Asuka?"

"Shinji is my brother and Asuka is my sister in law"

James let go of her hand tilted his head and looked at Shinji and Asuka

"You're married"

They nodded, he turned back to Rei

"So the blue hair you two have is natural then"

Rei smiled and nodded

"Yes"

Misato decided to interrupt

"Well, let's head inside. Ritsuko and her group will take care of the prototype"

"Alright, let's go"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Somewhere in a dark chamber a council of 10 wearing dark cloaks had convened a meeting

"Is there any indication anyone knows of our plans"

"No"

"Excellent, now then what of the Talon Project"

"The Talon and her Eva units will be ready by the time Nerv's Eva Type II's come on line"

"Excellent, then everything is going according to plan"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Two days later James started his first day at school in Japan. Though James was a year older than any of the other kids he had been held back a year due to the difference between American and Japanese schooling, he wasn't happy about that. But it did provide him a chance to hang out with Shinji, Rei, Asuka, and their friends. As he entered the class a he noticed a few of the girls in the back begin to swoon. He walked up to the front of the class

"Nice to meet everyone, my name is James Conrad"

He took the empty seat behind Shinji and opened his computer, by the end of the day he had turned 4 girls down and had befriended the remaining stooges as well as Hikari the class representative.

**A/N: Well here's chapter 2 the Prototype has arrived and Nerv will begin to build their own Type II's, but what is Talon and what types of Eva's does it have**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- don't own it

A/N Well here's part three, enjoy

Update

More new stuff here to

"_Italics"_-English

"Spoken"-Japanese

'Thoughts'

**Shinji ZERO Second**

Part 3

Romance

3 months have passed since James's arrival in Tokyo 3 with the Prototype Type II. James had been assigned the apartment on the other side of Misato's with Kaoru, Lilith, Zeruel and Sachiel's apartment on the other side of his. He had befriended Shinji, Toji and Kensuke easily enough, Asuka was a bit harder to win over but he eventually did.

James found Shinji and Asuka's mothers to be really pleasant people to be around, considering they were both astounded that someone so young had two degrees from MIT of all places. Misato he found somewhat of a puzzle, at work she was the consummate professional but at home she was a bit…off. Then there was her husband, he was the exact model of your average collage guy, a wana be Casanova, the very reason James didn't have more degrees.

James sat back in his living room watching TV, his thoughts ventured to a conversation he had with Rei 3 days ago

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So you and Shinji are brother and sister"

"Yes, we have the same mother"

"But not the same father"

"I do not know my father"

"That sucks"

The pair sat under a tree in the school yard, James up in a low branch and Rei with her back to the base or the tree.

"Be thankful you did not arrive a year sooner, else Kensuke would have never relented with questions about the Prototype"

James just shook his head

"Ive heard some of Asuka's horror stories about how things use to be; glad I was involved with the Type II not the Type I"

"Yes, the old Eva's were…painful"

"So I've heard, so how long until the first Type II is ready"

"My brothers unit 01 will be ready in four days"

"And the others"

"Asuka's unit 02 will be ready about the same time as brothers will. My unit 03 not long there after"

"What of the other 3"

"They will be ready in about a month"

"Who are the pilots?"

"Kaoru and Zeruel Nagisa will pilot the 4th and 5th units while the pilot of the 6th has yet to be determined"

"That's good, so in the next month all of the Units will be to combat readiness"

"Yes"

James sat back for a moment; he needed to think of something else to say, than it came to him

"So what do you do in your spare time?"

Rei was confused for a moment

"Me"

"Yeah"

"I help my brother and sister with homework as needed, I help out around our home, I listen to classical music, and I write"

"Stories or poetry"

"Both"

"Would you mind if I read some of it"

"No, I am curious; you have degrees do you not"

"Yeah"

"In what fields"

"Physics and Engineering"

"From what school"

"MIT"

"That is a much…esteemed collage"

"Yeah I guess"

"What was it like?"

"Well, all of the guys there only thought about sex, its all they ever talked about, I was going for a degree in robotics but I couldn't take the company anymore so I quit. Dad brought me onto the Type II development project after that"

"Why are you in school here then?"

"Well, for one I can't read kanji to save my life"

That got a giggle from Rei which James thought was the cutest thing he had ever seen

"And two, for the social interaction, I can handle people my age, just not older"

Rei nodded, and then James got an idea

"Hey Rei"

"Yes"

"There's an Italian place called Salls near our apartment complex, would you like to join me for dinner some time?"

She thought about it for a moment and blushed

"After brothers unit 01 test…I would love to"

"Ok then Friday night after the test, is that alright"

"That is fine, what time"

"I'll pick you up at 6:00 ok"

"I will be ready"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

James sat back on his couch thinking about his date tomorrow evening with the blue haired girl. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rei sat at the kitchen table with the rest of the impromptu family. Her mother sister and brother sat to her left with Asuka beside of Shinji. Across the table sat Asuka's mother, Misato and Kaji. Everyone was talking about the dinner Yui and Shinji had planed for the following night to celebrate the completion of the Test model Type II, Shinji's Unit 01. Rei knew her mother was looking forward to this and wanted her there. She had thought about telling James she couldn't go but didn't want to back out now. She knew as soon as she said she wouldn't be here for the dinner everyone would ask questions, followed by teasing from Misato and Asuka when she told them she had a date, she figured she may as well get this over with

"Mother"

"Yes Rei dear"

"I…will not be able to attend the dinner tomorrow evening"

Everyone stopped and listened, Rei immediately blushed, and she knew what was coming

"Why not dear"

"I…"

She looked around, everyone was listening

"…have a date"

Everyone was on her in seconds demanding details, the only thing keeping Misato and Kyoko from dragging her off was her mother and sister who had stepped in front of her. Shinji and Asuka pulled her away from the table and ushered her into their room and locked the door. Rei sat on the bed with Shinji and Asuka on either side of her, Shinji was smiling and Asuka was giving her a victory smirk, Asuka spoke first

"So who you going with"

Rei blushed even deeper

"James"

"Where to"

"An Italian restaurant near here"

Shinji finally broke his silence

"Salls"

"Yes"

Asuka nodded

"James doesn't aim low does he, it's a good place, me and Shinji went there a few times. You'll need to ware something semi formal. Try the spaghetti its great"

Rei nodded, still blushing, Asuka smiled and shook her head

"Don't worry about it; I'll go deal with the buzzards"

She stood and headed out into the living room where Kyoko and Misato immediately swamped her before Shinji could close the door, he went back and sat beside of his sister

"You ok sis"

"I…do not know how to act on a date"

Shinji smiled

"I didn't on my first one either, don't worry though, you'll be ok, James is a good guy. I'm glad it's him taking you out really"

"Thank you brother"

"If you need anything ask me or Asuka or mother, don't ask Misato"

She nodded

"I do need help with one thing though"

"Sure what"

"I…need a dress"

"I'll send mom and Asuka in they will help with that better than I can"

"Thank you"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The test activation that afternoon of the Test Model Type 2 Eva, Unit 01, was a success. Shinji was able to perfectly pilot the new machine. And as he told everyone, it was a blast. The Type II Eva didn't look exactly like the older ones. Though it did look remarkably similar there were subtle differences, where the old Eva's were thin with broad shoulders, the Type II's were more even, their lower legs were slightly bulkier than the Type I's had been. The feet were also larger in proportion to the leg. But neither were bigger by much. The shoulder plates or, Type A Equipment, now opened on the side instead of the front making it easier to access the folding knife and other equipment that could be stored with in. The Eva was also clearly more mechanical than the old ones. Unit 02, whose activation test was scheduled for tomorrow evening, looked like Asuka's old unit 02. While Rei's unit 03, which would be finished next week along with Kaoru's unit 04, would look like her old unit 00. The look of the remaining units was yet to be determined.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

James was standing outside the door to the Katsuragi/Ikari/Soryu apartment

He was nervous, he looked at his watch.

5:59

60 seconds until he was suppose to pick up Rei for dinner, he had called a cab and after he gave directions to the driver had made sure he would wait, he walked back to the door to wait. His watch beeped

6:00

It was time. He knocked on the door, it slid open to reveal Rei wearing a black evening dress, nothing to formal but perfect for the restaurant they were going to. She smiled

"You are exactly on time"

He smiled back

"I like being punctual"

He held out his hand

"Shall we"

She took his hand and nodded"

"Yes"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

They arrived at the restaurant about 10 min later.

After getting their seats the waiter brought their menus. Rei decided to have the vegetarian spaghetti while James had the regular.

"So what do you think of the place"

Rei had to think for a moment

"It is…classy"

They fell into a comfortable silence until after the waiter brought their orders. Rei didn't know much about James's past, so she asked

"You do not talk much of your past"

He sighed and placed his fork on his plate

"Do you really want to ask me that?"

Rei was a bit taken back by his question; she could see he was uncomfortable talking about it

"You do not have to tell me if you do not wish to"

He sighed again

"No you're my friend so it's not a big deal"

Rei sat back to listen while James began

"Well where do I begin, I'm a lab experiment"

"A lab experiment"

"Yeah, you see my father and mother had tried for years to conceive a child, nothing happened, then mom died in a car crash. Dad was pretty messed up after that, didn't do anything for months. After that he dedicated his life to fulfill my mother's one wish, to have a baby. You see my father is a Geneticist on top of being an Engineer, which helped with the Type II's biological features. Anyway in the US growing a child in an artificial womb is illegal; on top of that he didn't have the money so he went to a private group. They funded him but only if he would make certain…changes"

Rei was intrigued by this, James was a year older than her, could the group his father worked for have been a branch of Nerv or SEELE, and the process used on him was perfected in herself

"What changes?"

"They basically wanted to create a super human, but most of it didn't work, my mental acuity did increased 5 fold but not much else changed, how do you think I got into MIT so early, anyway after I was born the group was busted by the government. Dad managed to hide me by wiping all for their computers before the raid. So I was safe, he made false identification for me and a false birth certificate. Basically I'm a genetically enhanced person"

Rei sat back for a moment to think about what he had told her, it did explain the discrepancies in his records. The pair fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"Do you hate your father?"

James looked up at her

"What"

"Do you hate your father?"

"No, he's been great to me, he's been by my side every step of the way. I could never hate him"

James and Rei resumed eating, about 10 min later he finally spoke up

"What about you, how's your life been so far?"

She sighed

"That is…a long story"

"When do you have to be home?"

"10"

"Its only 7 we have time"

His phone rang and his eyes lit up a bit, it was his father

"Hang on its dad, I gota take this"

He flipped his phone open

"_Hey dad…no…well sorry I've been busy…yeah the test went fine…yeah actually I'm in the middle of something…I'm on date…yeah I'll talk to you later…bye dad"_

He closed his phone and replaced it into his pocket

"Sorry about that, dad likes to keep tabs on me, make sure in not sneaking around or anything"

She smiled a bit

"He must care for you a lot"

"He does, to much at times, well I'm done eating, what do you want to do now"

"Do you still wish to know about me?"

"Yeah"

"Then shall we go somewhere more private"

"Sure where"

She thought for a moment

"Your apartment would be adequate"

"Ok, let's go then"

The pair get up to leave, James pays the bill and he and Rei head to his apartment

**A/N ok I'm back after computer problems and writers block. SO now we get to see into James's past a bit. Not so different from Rei but totally different in other aspects, and you can bet that Talon will finally be revealed in the next chapter, till then.**

**Thanks to the readers and those who reviewed, you all get cookies.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- don't own it**

**A/N Well we know James's past now how will he deal with Rei's and what is the Talon, you'll find out this chapter**

"_Italics"_-English

"Spoken"-Japanese

'Thoughts'

**Shinji ZERO Second**

Part 4

Attack of Talon

The pair made it back to James's apartment by about 7:30. They settled into his living room, Rei on the couch. While James prepared tea Rei readied herself. He came back a few minuets later

"So you were saying"

"Yes, about my past. Truthfully I am like you in many ways"

He tilted his head to the side

"You are"

"Yes I was created by Nerv from human and angel DNA patterns"

James sat back as Rei explained everything, her creation, instrumentality and its goals, Shinji's accident with Unit 00, Lilith and the assistance she gave, her sisters, her mother and the battle against the MP Types and the end of SEELE. By the end James knew more than he had wanted really

"Now I'm really glad I didn't work with the Type I Eva's"

"Yes"

He could tell that she was upset by her past; he got up and sat beside of her and placed his hand on her shoulder

"The past doesn't determine who you are Rei, it's your actions that do"

She leaned her head onto his shoulder

"Thank you"

The pair talked for a while, before James noticed a weight on his shoulder, Rei had fallen asleep. James softly laid her back on the couch. He walked over and picked up his phone. He called Rei's mother to let her know.

"Hi Ms Ikari, its James"

"Hello there James, anything wrong"

"No, but Rei fell asleep on my couch, do you want me to wake her or just carry her over"

"Well, its only 8:20 let her sleep till curfew and then wake her up ok"

"Ok, I'll have her home on time, goodnight Ms Ikari"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shinji and Asuka had turned in early that night; they lay in bed after finishing their "nightly exercise" both completely exhausted

Asuka snuggled closer to Shinji's side

"Hey baka"

Shinji smiled and looked down at his wife

"Yeah Asuka"

"Have you given any thought to us having kids?"

Shinji thought for a moment

"Not yet, later on, in a few years then yes. But not now"

She nodded

"That's what I was hoping you would say. But just picture it, us laying in bed with a baby girl between us. The two of us making her laugh that adorable baby laugh"

"Or a boy"

"You don't want a girl"

"I'll be happy either way, but we would be older and more prepared for it then"

"True, well, I'm going to sleep. How do you think Rei's date is going?"

Shinji looked over at the clock on their nightstand

"Its only 9:00, she has another hour. She won't miss curfew"

"What do you think their doing, a little bad stuff maybe"

"I don't think their doing what we just did Asuka"

"Yeah you're right, their probably just sitting talking"

"Probably, see you in the morning"

"Night baby"

Shinji just sighed as Asuka nuzzled her head into his chest. He could get use to these pet names she kept using

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

James sat on the edge of his couch watching as Rei slept laying on her right side. He reached down and softly stroked her hair as he thought back to their conversation earlier that evening

'We're almost the same' he thought 'if dad had used Angel DNA in me I would be the exact same as her, well maybe I already am. She did say all the angel DNA had been purged from her body. That makes her a gene modified human like me.

I wonder if she'll develop some of the same abilities I have. It would be kind of cool if she were telepathic like me'

James noticed Rei begin to stir. Her crimson eyes blinked open and she looked up at him

"Hay there sleepy head"

She yawned and stretched

"What time is it?"

"9:05, I call your mom and told her you fell sleep, she told me to wake you up at 10:00 so you still have a bit to sleep if you want"

Rei thought about it for a moment, she had wanted to become closer to James, so she made her move

"Will you lay down with me?"

James blushed a bit, but laid down beside of her on his side so he would face her. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on is arm. He draped his other free arm over her. He didn't dare close his eyes; he had to wake her back up at 10:00 so he passed the time by holding the girl and stroking her hair with his free hand.

'I wish you could hear my thoughts Rei that would make things so much simpler' he thought

He never expected to be answered

"I can hear them, though I don't know why"

James smiled a bit

"Its traces of the Gene Engineering they used to create me it allows me to hear a persons surface thoughts if I focus on them. If that person were like me, we would be able to communicate"

Rei thought for a moment

"We can communicate through thoughts?"

"If you can hear my thoughts then yes, I'm going to think something and you tell me what I said ok"

"Alright"

He readied him self

'You're so very beautiful Rei; I wish I had the courage to say this in person'

She blushed

"Do you really think I am?"

James had his answer, she could hear him

"Yes Rei I do, I think you are extremely beautiful"

She blushed even deeper and a faint blush appeared on James's cheeks as the pair stared into each others eyes. Their lips slowly came together for a gentle, soft first kiss.

Rei froze for a moment; she had never felt anything like it. On instinct James deepened the kiss; Rei responded in kind and began to put more passion into it. They stayed like that for a few moments until they broke for air. Rei just sighed and rested her head onto his shoulder as James tightened his embrace. She closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep. James just looked at his sleeping girlfriend; he leaned his head down and rested his cheek against her forehead

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next morning James woke up alone on his couch. He had gotten Rei home by curfew and had even gotten a goodnight kiss, which unfortunately her mother saw. The motherly ogling went on forever saying things like "she was so glad her little girl had found such a gentlemen". At that point Kyoko and Misato became involved and the two had been teased until Yui ran them off. He had also agreed to tell Rei's mother and the blond scientist, Dr Akagi, about his and Rei's telepathy today. To say it was going to be a long day was an understatement.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Everyone arrived at Nerv by about noon. James and Rei immediately went to see Dr Akagi in the medical ward. They found her and Rei's mother in the main lobby, the pair looked up as Rei and James came in, Ritsuko spoke first

"Ah, there are the love birds"

Apparently news had traveled rather fast, Yui nodded

"Isn't it just sweet?"

James and Rei walked up to the pair

"Mother we need to speak with you and Dr Akagi"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

To say that the women were shocked was an understatement, telepathy that could be observed under lab conditions. What shocked them more was not only was James telepathic but is mental abilities had also been altered, increasing his mental acuity several fold.

What go to Yui the most was that Rei was beginning to display the same thing and James was fairly certain, if they tested her, Rika would be to. Yui and Ritsuko called in Rika, Kaoru, Zeruel, Sachiel, and Lilith to see if they would display the same traits…they did, all of them showed signs of the same traits developing. Kaoru sat back in his chair in Ritsuko's lab after the test results had been given. Rei and James sat by the door while everyone else sat in various chairs and on her couch Ritsuko had brought in so she could have a place to sleep during all night runs.

Lilith, who sat on the right side of the couch with little Sachiel sitting in her lap, turned to Yui who was standing by Rei, James and Rika

"So what will this mean now?"

Yui sighed

"well, these traits are dominate so when any of you have children you'll pass them on so in 4 or 5 generations there will be a good bit of the population with them, the big problem is that, from what James said, the lab where this was done was destroyed but if even one of the scientists escaped…"

She didn't need to finish, everyone got the idea. Not a good prospect to say the least. Zeruel finally spoke up

"So, how do we develop these abilities?"

James sighed

"Basically just practice, your mental abilities such as recollection will come naturally, the telepathy will take some practice though"

James paused for a moment to think

"We should probably tell the others, just those who would need to know though, the last thing we need is for this to get out"

Everyone agreed to that, the last thing they needed was attention drawn to this.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

James and Rei sat in the Nerv cafeteria afterward, briefing Shinji and the others was fun, especially demonstrating their abilities. Kaoru and the others were sitting at the other end of the cafeteria practicing. Though they weren't saying anything James and Rei could hear them chatting away. Lilith was happy that these traits would be passed on, Zeruel was already formulating how to use them in battle, Kaoru was wondering how this would let people relate to one another and Sachiel was just having fun with them wondering how he could use them.

After they had finished telling everyone Shinji had been tested as had Yui and Kyoko because of their contact with the Eva's…they were developing them too, Shinji would most likely be able to communicate telepathically with the others soon and his mental abilities should kick in about the same time with Yui and Kyoko not far behind.

Asuka was happy that at least their children would have the same capabilities, always the best regardless of temperament.

Suddenly James's cell phone rang, it was his dad again

"I gota take this"

He stood up and headed toward the corner for better reception

"_hay dad…not much…yeah well you know…my date went fine…yeah were dating now…not to bad not being single…Rei Ikari, the former first child, she's the pilot of Unit 03…I know, I know…what…for how long…just a week…you sure…ok I can do that…you mean you finished it, the Psycho System is done already…yeah, I'll use it…so bring the prototype with me…ok as long as they already know…I'll see you in a few days then…bye"_

James hung up and walked back over to where Rei was sitting

"Good and bad news which do you want first"

"Good"

"Well dad finished a new remote weapon system for the type 2 called the Psycho System. It uses 4 mentally controlled beam gun pods too attack the enemy. They finished the system yesterday and want to put it onto the prototype permanently for my use"

"What's the bad news?"

"I have to go back to the states for a week to get it"

Rei smiled and shook her head

"You will return, and I will keep in contact at least once a day. And it will not be as though we will be permanently parted, only for a week correct"

"Right"

She placed her hand on his

"Then do not worry, we will speak by phone while you are gone"

He nodded

"I gota go pack, you want me to bring anything back with me"

She shook her head

"Just yourself"

He smiled, and then off in a spark of realization

"Dad doesn't know about the others developing yet, I wonder if he could get a few more sets ready"

He kissed Rei on the cheek and then hurried off, she sighed, smiled and laid her head on the table on her arms, god she loved him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

At an unknown location a group of cloaked individuals was overseeing the final launch procedures of their greatest creation…Talon

"How soon"

"Mere moments now"

Talon was a hallmark in military technology…an Aerial Battleship capable of operating in the air as well as in the ocean. She was 500 meters in length with two forward launch platforms for her 10 Type II Eva MP Types

"Isn't it fortunate our agent secured the plans for the type II before being discovered?"

"Yes, it is"

Talon carries 3 high power beam cannon turrets and 2 in hull missile batteries. She was designed and built specifically to attack fortified bases…like Tokyo 3.

The doors above her slowly lifted allowing the talon to slowly rise into the air and set off foe Tokyo 3

"Soon my brothers, very soon"

**A/N Well Talon is on its way, with James gone how will the Nerv crew handle these new MP Type II Eva's**

**Next Chapter – When Heaven Rains Fire**

**AA/N I wont be able to do anything the last week of this month as I will be most likely making final preps for attending BOTCON 2006, I'll let you all know how it went…and I'm in the process of working out both a Eva/Star wars crossover and better yet a Eva/Transformers crossover, both to release their first chapter soon. Well then…Till All Are One, I guess.**


End file.
